Ticklish
by just a rambling romantic
Summary: In which Obito gets punched in the nose and Team Seven's sensei has to make Kakashi apologize to him. [could be seen as yonkaka, and I suppose ObitoKakashi if you stare at the sun for awhile and squint]


Ticklish? No way. No. FREAKIN'. Way.

Hatake Kakashi was a big, unfeeling lump of granite that looked like a child and spoke like an adult. His sense of humor was nowhere to be found, assuming that he ever possessed the ability in the first place. There was a sneaking suspicion among the academy students that the only way to defeat the son of the White Fang is to make him smile. The common belief was that the movement in his under-developed cheek muscles would cause a hernia in the boy's face, thus leaving him vulnerable to attack.

Obito had tried on numerous occasions to find this famed 'tickle spot', but each attempt proved more unsuccessful than the last. These failures only made Obito strive harder to come up with new, even more complicated plans to tickle Kakashi.

To beat Kakashi would be wonderful, especially if he were to beat him in a fair fight. Seeing as Kakashi was smarter, faster and possibly stronger than Obito was he figured that a slight handicap on Kakashi's part would make things fair.

Obito sat in the middle of the training grounds nursing a bloody nose after another failed attempt upon Kakashi's sides. He added to the mental checklist of things that do not work against Hatake Kakashi: smoke bombs (the boy had the nose of a bloodhound and the hearing of a bat) and paper cranes (it was a new idea that Obito had been working on for months that had not yet come to fruition)

A scuffling sound around the corner made Obito look up, one hand still clenching his streaming nose, and prepare for what could only be Kakashi's return. Silently, the Uchiha prayed for forgiveness because he was probably going to be killed; Kakashi had not looked at all happy when he had punched Obito in the nose and stormed off. The arrival of team seven's golden-haired sensei was unsuspected. Especially when said sensei had a very ruffled-looking Kakashi slung over his shoulder.

The jounin set Kakashi down like one would a very expensive porcelain doll and knelt beside him. He gestured towards Obito, his face was utterly impassive but his blue eyes bubbled with laughter. Kakashi merely crossed his arms in a juvenile manner and glared daggers at his sensei, then at Obito, and finally at a very interesting-looking bug that seemed to be located at his feet.

The future Yondaime shrugged at Obito. It's just how he is, don't take it personally, his body language seemed to read. Kakashi continued to study the ground intensely with a scowl; he didn't look like he would be moving anytime soon. Suddenly the boy jerked and sent such a look of hatred at his sensei that Obito was surprised the man didn't just drop dead where he knelt. The jounin didn't seem to notice, though. He grinned and his hands came back up to Kakashi's sides, gently prodding at a spot underneath the ribcage. Kakashi swatted the larger hands away, letting out what sounded like a barking growl. Their sensei wasn't to be defeated so easily, though. The hands drifted mercilessly to Kakashi's neck and back to his sides, making the boy twitch away. More bark-like sounds bubbled from underneath Kakashi's mask and it took a moment for Obito to realize that it was laughter.

Finally the jounin stopped, holding his hands threateningly in the air with a smile tugging at his lips. Kakashi's eyes widened and let out a half-strangled giggle. Obito watched the entire encounter in a dumb silence. He couldn't help but think that he had poked Kakashi's sides at least a dozen times and had never gotten so much as a eye blink.

Remembering that he had an audience, Kakashi sobered immediately and a gruff 'sorry' was murmured in Obito's direction. Their sensei gave them both a dazzling smile and offered to take them out for ramen.

-

XD I should be writing the next chapter of The Anbu and the Teacher, but I can't help it!! I love young Kakashi!!! He's just too darn cute!


End file.
